


Acid in the lab

by just_look_at_the_flowers_dean



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_look_at_the_flowers_dean/pseuds/just_look_at_the_flowers_dean
Summary: Leah is cleaning up an acid spill in the lab till late in the night so Tony has her stay the night. JARVIS won't let her in the room so Bucky tells her to stay in his room and smutty times occur.Rape/Non-Con WarningThis work is completedy'all can request a fic in the comments if you want! I don't have many off limits so be as smutty as you like, I won't judge!





	1. Acid in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to request something from Marvel Avengers, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, or Criminal Minds

Y/N had been in the lab all day trying to fix the mess Tony made. He knocked over papers which landed in acid which then burned through the table, so she had her hands full. Despite the utter disaster, Y/N still managed to not combust with rage; she wanted to, but refrained from making a bigger mess. 

The rest of the team were scattered about, training, watching movies, eating (Clint), and laughing about some joke Sam made about Cap’s suit. 

“Has Y/N taken a break from the catastrophe _Tony_ made?” Bucky quipped. A series of ‘I don’t knows’ and ‘maybes’ were sputtered back. He then rolled his eyes at their half-ass answers and headed to the lab. 

Knocking on the door startled Y/N, making her drop clean papers into the acid. She slouched in her chair in an attempt to express the inner defeat she felt. 

 

“Hey Y/N, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Bucky said softly. 

 

“S’fine, Mr. Barnes. I’ve been on edge all day thanks to Mr. Stark.” She laughed and sat upright. 

 

“You don’t need to call me ‘Mr. Barnes’, Y/N. Bucky will do, or if you prefer James,” He suggested smiling warmly. 

 

Y/N nodded and returned his warm smile. She got up and continued to clean. Feeling hungry and tired, but knew it had to be cleaned before anything else got burned by acid. 

 

“Y/N, you should take a break. Get Tony to clean this goddamn mess himself.” He laughed, and she joined him. 

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry and parched.” She said walking out of the lab with Bucky. 

 

As a recently hired employee she was unsure of why Bucky was taking her to the lounge kitchen, Tony didn’t say anything to her about it. 

 

“Mr. Barnes, I was going to go down town to get lunch, I wouldn’t want to intrude on Mr. Stark’s privacy.” She stopped and looked back down the hall. 

 

“Nonsense, doll. He won’t mind,” He began. “And I told you to call me Bucky.” She wearily complied and continued walking with Bucky. 

 

————————-

 

 

Y/N had returned to the lab after lunch and stayed until near midnight. Tony saw the lights still on and insisted that she stopped working and stayed in the tower for the night. She tried getting out of his request, but Tony cut her off by interrupting everything she said. 

 

“Go to the top floor and the third door down, Barnes and Cap are on that floor so if you have any questions feel free to ask them.” Tony offered, she thanked him and then headed towards the elevator. 

 

The door wouldn’t open, it was locked and JARVIS wasn’t letting her in, so she did what any logical human would and swore the fuck out of the situation. 

 

“Shit! Mother of pearl, I swear. This is malarky, I am so done with today.” Okay, so maybe swearing isn’t her area of expertise, but Bucky heard a disgruntled voice from the hall and found her on the floor. 

 

“Y/N? What are you doing?” He asked. She glanced up at him with tired eyes. 

 

“Hi Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark told me to stay the night and _JARVIS_ won’t open the door for me.” She pouted sarcastically and Bucky laughed. 

 

“Come on, doll. You can stay in my room.” He motioned for her to go in.

 

Y/N shook her head. “No, I can call a cab home, it’s no big deal.” But the expression he had on his face was enough to shut her up. 

 

“Get you ass in my room, Y/N. And stop calling me ‘Mr. Barnes’.” 

 

“Thank you, James.”

 

“Of course, doll.” He smiled. “You take the bedroom and I’ll take the couch.” But she shook her head.

 

“Absolutely not, I refuse to sleep in _your_ room, James.” She lectured. “The only way to get me in that room is to kill me, I am sleeping on the couch.” He smirked at her and she didn’t know why.

 

Before Y/N knew it, Bucky threw her over his shoulder and carried her into his bedroom. Y/N struggling the whole time. His hand dangerously close to her ass, and she was dangerously wet. 

 

“James,” Y/N warned

 

“Y/N,” Bucky mocked

 

“Mr. Barnes, I am a strong woman. I am smaller than you, and physically weaker, but I will not let you take the couch.” 

 

“Y/N, if you call me ‘Mr. Barnes’ one more time I will—”

 

“You’ll what?”

He had her on the wall faster than she could even fight it.

 

“I’ll bend you over this bed and fuck you till you scream.” Bucky graveled.

 

“James, I am an employee of Mr. Stark and I don’t think this—”

 

“Think what, baby girl?” Bucky saw her cheeks flush and found her weakness. 

 

“You like that, baby girl? You like it when I call you names?” He rolled his hips and she was so close to moaning. Bucky moved his hand to her pants, working it into her panties. 

 

“Are you wet for me, honey?” She nodded completely lost in lust, “You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

 

“Yes, so hard.” Her voice breathy and weak, but it was enough for him to work his middle finger into her tight cunt. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel more as she ground into his hand.

 

“Oh my god. That’s it, right there.” Her voice was light and shaky, but Bucky wanted more noise from her.

 

His finger curled and massaged her walls, making Y/N moan and gasp for air. He smirked and continued the pet names, evoking a different side of her. 

“Baby girl, how bad do you want it?” His breath was hot on her ear, raspy and deep. His left hand pinned hers above her head, and started rubbing her clitoris in slow circles. 

 

“So bad, so so bad.” Her eyes were closed, bottom lip snatched between her teeth. All Bucky wanted to do was fuck her and feel her mouth around him. He let go of her hands and pushed her to the floor. She knelt before him, doe eyes peering up at him. 

 

“Suck my cock, honey. I want to feel your mouth on me. Those pretty pink lips.” He ran his fingers through her short hair, tugging a bit to get her started. 

 

Y/N unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to the floor leaving Bucky in just his boxers. She slowly, nervously, pulled down his boxers and James’ cock sprung free. She swallowed and gazed up to see his lustful eyes encourage her. She reached a hand out to touch the base, and he sucked in air. 

 

She timidly licked the tip, Bucky pushed forward trying to get her to take more. She took him in her mouth, slowly moving down to the base. Before he knew it she was deep-throating his large cock. 

 

“Fuck, baby girl.” He moaned and held her head in place, she started gagging but he wouldn’t let up. 

 

“Take it like a good girl, yeah just like that.” She gripped his thighs and tears fell from her eyes, Bucky pulled her back. A trail of spit connecting to his cock and her lips. She was scared now, she didn’t want to continue and Y/N started to get up. However, Bucky pushed her back to the floor. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” Bucky devilishly rasped. 

 

Y/N was scared and didn’t want to continue, “Mr. Barnes, you’re frightening me.” She whispered.

 

He laughed, peering down at her, loving how small she had gotten. 

 

“Listen. You’re gonna let me fuck you.” He ordered, Y/N looked at him fear clearly on her face. 

 

“J-James, I-I don’t want to a-anymore,” 

 

“B-But Y/N,” He mocked, “I don’t give a shit. Get up.”

 

At first she didn’t listen, attempting to crawl away from him. So he roughly grabbed her arms and forcefully pushed her against the wall. 

 

He leaned in closely and rasped, “I’m gonna fuck your tight cunt until you come on me, got it baby girl?” She nodded, holding back tears.

 

“Good.” With that he returned his hand to her vagina, fingering her g-spot until she was a few seconds away from coming. 

 

“I want you to beg, babe. Beg for me to let you come.” Bucky commanded. But Y/N shook her head, refusing to beg. So he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, leaning into her. 

 

“I will hurt you, honey. Don’t think I won’t cause you’re a sweet piece of ass.” She cringed and closed her eyes, not wanting to be here anymore. 

 

“P-Please, James. L-Let me g-go.” He laughed darkly, still fingering her walls. She involuntarily moaned and mentally cursed herself. 

 

“Baby girl, do you know what you do to me when you make those noises?” 

 

She didn’t want this. This was not the Bucky Y/N became attracted to, not the one she thought he was. Using her knee, Y/N kneed James in the balls. Causing the soldier to grunt and hold his crotch. 

 

This was her time to escape, to get Steve to save her. 

 

“You bitch!” Bucky yelled, making Y/N’s anxiety go through the roof. Right when she was at the door he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into the apartment. 

 

“Steve!” She yelped, “Help me please!” 

 

“He won’t save you.” James darkly laughed.

 

Moments later they both heard a knock on the door. Y/N held her breath, hoping to the universe that Steve was gonna help her. 

 

“Uh, Y/N? Are you okay? Bucky, are you in there with her?” Steve inquired.

 

Y/N was just about to yell ‘yes’ but Bucky’s hand covered her mouth and replied instead.

 

“Steve, Y/N’s fine she just thought I had a relapse, but I’m okay. I promise.” Y/N’s tears were rolling onto his hand, not holding back her fear anymore. 

 

“I’m coming in,” Steve warned and Bucky swore.

 

He walked in seeing Bucky holding Y/N, her face stained with tears and fright.

“What’s going on?” Steve commanded.

 

“Well you see, Y/N here was scared of me and I was just trying to calm her down.” But she shook her head, indicating his lie to Steve.

 

Steve watched both Y/N and Bucky, he subtly turned his frown into a wicked grin. 

 

“She’s petrified, Bucky!” He laughed.

 

Y/N went still, paralyzed with fear. This couldn’t be happening, she could count on Steve. 

 

“She sucked me so good, our little princess does a good job.” Bucky smiled as if the lights were switched off, dark and sincere. 

 

Steve walked over to you, leaning down to stare into your eyes. His hand reached out to touch her face but she winced and moved her head. So he roughly grabbed her jaw and snarled,

 

“I’d stop that, baby girl. We can give you pleasure, but we can also fucking hurt you. Don’t pull any shit.” She nodded in a daze, not quite knowing who these people were. 

 

“What’d you say? Let’s get this on the road.” Steve ordered, smiling wickedly at Y/N.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Long Awaited Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more smut for yall to read. 
> 
> I apologize for the wait, but I promised another chapter so here it is

Steve began walking to Bucky’s room, and he followed behind pulling Y/N along with him. She considered protesting but they’re both twice her size, she wouldn’t stand a chance. Y/N knew it was best to comply.

 

Bucky pushed Y/N to the bed, causing her to fall back onto it.

 

“Don’t be sad, Y/N.” Steve began, “We’ll make you feel good, honey.” His promise to make her feel good made Y/N wonder if they still had a little bit of control in them.

 

Y/N always had this impression in her brain that heroes either died a hero or lived long enough to become the villain. Today she’d see two heroes become villains.

Bucky took off his shirt and motioned his hand to Y/N, signaling her to come to him. She slowly began moving towards him in a haze, not comprehending what was happening.

When she reached the edge of the bed Bucky leaned in to hiss her. Y/N froze, he connected with soft stilled lips wet with tears. He moaned, licking the tears from her bottom lip while working his metal hand up her shirt.

The cold made her shiver, and curl away from him. Steve snickered, taking his shirt off.

Bucky began kissing Y/N, it took everything in her to not turn away. Meanwhile, Steve continued taking off his clothes. His hand on her shoulder made Y/N turn towards him, Bucky began groping her breasts tenderly.

“Now, Y/N. You’re gonna suck me off like you did to Buck here.” He smirked, licking his lips.

She nodded, tears still flowing down her face. Moving onto the floor, she kneeled, taking his considerable length in her hand.

Holding back cries, she gave him a hand job. Refraining from giving him head until he made her. Steve moaned and threw his head back.

“Mouth, baby. I need to feel your mouth on me.” He muttered breathlessly.

Bucky sat behind her on the bed looking at the scene playing out before him. He briefly wondered how it all happened. How they came to the agreement to plan out a fantasy rape. He was surprised to find Y/N so eager to participate.

Smiling wickedly, Bucky leaned down to her ear. “Baby girl,” he moaned. “I’m gonna wrap my hand around your neck. I want to feel his cock in your throat.” Chuckling he glanced up at Steve.

Returning the smile, Steve thrust into her mouth. Y/n gaged while spit fell out of her mouth, eyes closed trying to erase what was happening to her.

Steve continued to force his thick cock down her throat, Bucky whispering filth in her ear about how he could feel his cock against her throat.

“Baby girl, you have no idea how hard I am. You ran out on me before I could make you cum, this time I’ll make sure you cum.” Bucky rasped.

He slid behind her, reached his hand around and started fingering her soaked pussy. She bucked forward, which made Steve’s cock push farther into her mouth.

“Y/n, I’m gonna cum baby. Keep sucking me, oh god.” He grunted out a moan that sent a throbbing twitch to her clit. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head faster and meaningfully. With a couple twitches of his dick, Steve came in her mouth.

His cum dripped from her mouth mixed with spit. Bucky kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth picking up Steve’s cum and making her swallow some as well.

“Steve tastes so sweet, huh honey?” Bucky said sickly sweet. With red eyes and swollen lips, she nodded blankly.

Steve looked at Bucky, “Hey, what do you say we make Y/n cum?” Bucky agreed and they picked her up from the floor and laid her on the bed.

She quickly snapped out of her daze when she felt the two of them start to pull her clothing off.

With a raspy voice, she begged, “please no, stop!” In an attempt to crawl away, the two soldiers had no problem holding her body down.

Steve starting fingering her tight hole, while Bucky kissed her gently.

“Baby girl, we only want you to feel good.” The kisses progressed to her neck, he found her sweet spot within seconds.

The tingles running through her shocked her system back into feeling. Maybe she did want them to make her feel good. But the shame filling her stopped her from letting go.

Bucky picked up on this immediately, “Doll, don’t feel bad. You can let go. Let go for us, baby.”

She nodded and hesitantly leaned up to kiss Bucky, her tongue dancing with his.

“That’s our girl, tell me how this feels,” Steve said as he inserted one slim finger into her vagina, massaging her walls pulling soft moans from her lips.  
“Oh my god,” she whispered. “Keep going, please right there. Yes.” Y/n’s back arched off the bed her hands pulling on Bucky’s hair.

He chuckled and turned to the blond, “She’s so close, make our princess cum.” Bucky told Steve.

They were both shocked to hear her small voice barely moan, “I want to cum for you. Please let me cum for you.” Steve continued to finger fuck her until orgasm hit her like a train. Her body trembled mouth wide open, pure bliss spreading on her face.

The boys watched her intensely as her body twitched and convulsed. When her orgasm stopped, she groggily sat up and moved towards Steve, lust in her eyes.

She leaned up to his ear, “I want to feel your cock inside my wet pussy. Please, I need to feel you in me.” With that, she reached down and lowered herself on him, face contorting into pleasure.

“Oh shit, fuck you’re so tight, Y/n,” Steve grumbled.

With a smirk playing on her lips, she turned to Bucky, “I want to feel your dick in my throat, fuck my mouth.”


End file.
